


On her own

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2018 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Jokes, Break Up, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, F/M, Loneliness, Unrequited Love, sougo is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: Everyone left her. Could he be her only exception?





	On her own

**Author's Note:**

> Okikagu week 2018, day 2: Unrequited love.

Kagura doesn’t get it. What’s so wrong with her that everyone in her life ends up leaving her? At first, it was her mother. Then, it was her brother and father, who moved out somewhere in the world. She’s an adult; she can take of herself, but it was still quite hard for her at times.

Along her lonely path, she found some friends. Soyo, who eventually had to leave for her studies abroad. Shinpachi and Gintoki, who opened businesses a bit everywhere in Japan so they’re always on the road.

Through her classmates she met a boy a little older than her. Okita Sougo, who you could see as a loner, just like Kagura. He had no family and barely any friends. Kagura thought highly of him. He was someone she admired in secret and eventually, she developed feelings for the boy.

She accidentally confessed to him a warm July afternoon.

“That’s why I love you.” She didn’t think she would say that aloud. But Sougo accepted her feelings.

“Sure. Let’s do this.” He didn’t look particularly happy, but it was enough for Kagura.

They spent a few months together. Kagura was head over heels for the boy, while on the other hand, Sougo looked bored out of his mind with their relationship. She didn’t pay attention to it, though. They were together, that’s what mattered the most.

December rolled around pretty fast and the cold weather was encouraging Kagura to shove her hands in Sougo’s jacket. The first few times he let her do it. Then, he got annoyed. He clicked his tongue loudly and swatted her hands away from him.

“Get your hands off me,” Kagura stopped walking altogether and questioned him with her eyes. “I hate this.”

She could feel tears prick her eyes. There was no way this was happening. “I’ll stop doing it.”

He shook his head and laughed sarcastically. “No, I meant I hate this,” He gesticulates between their bodies. “This entire thing we have going. I don’t even like you.”

Sougo’s nose is as red as his eyes and she tries to focus on that. “W—what?” Maybe she misheard or something. The wind is pretty strong, after all. That, or maybe she doesn’t want to hear him.

“Let’s end it, this stupid prank went on for too long.” Kagura realizes only then that she was the main role of some sick joke. This was all a set up from the beginning. Their meeting wasn’t on accident; her classmates did it on purpose to mess with her. And Sougo had accepted.

“You can’t just leave me!” She shouldn’t try to make him stay, but she can’t see a tomorrow without him. She can’t be alone again.

“Watch me.” It’s the last thing he says to her before disappearing behind the snow that’s falling.

Kagura feels the tears on her cheeks freezing and her hands going numb. She doesn’t know what she expected.

She never had anything and that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this late but wtv


End file.
